Love you my Neko
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura did not know what god hate her but one thing was for sure this was Naruto fault.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-say it**

**Gaara-no way**

**SFT-I give you cookie (pulls out a jar of cookies)**

**Gaara-fine Sakura-Fairy-Tail dose not own Naruto and give me the dame cookie.**

**Okey people this is my frist fic so enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno has long pink her and green eyes pale skin and by the way cat ears too pink ones at that with black on the tip and a long cat tail that is pink to. Yeah her life is perfect and normal yeah right.

Sakura sighed like the hundredth time that day Naruto was busy talking to some kids. "So boss is she your girlfriend" said Konohamaru Sakura turned her head towards that "You could say that" Naruto said Sakura began thinking of number of ways to kill Naruto and stash the body somewere nobody can find it for now she will kick the hell out of him "NARUTO" Sakura roared Naruto slowly turned his head to Sakura he could have sworn he saw hell fire behind her "YOUR DEAD" was the only warning they had before Sakura came for them.

* * *

**Don't hate me if it's short but this takes alot of love and care and lot's of pepsi cans. But I will add more later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-well people this is the next chapter were Gaara comes **

**Gaara- fineley **

**SFT- what was that (has a bat in hand)**

**Gaara-(****gulps) ****nothing**

**Sakura-SFTdose not own Naruto god Gaara man-up**

* * *

Sakura ran down the street to get Naruto and his little rats. But Konohamaru ran in to someone when he turned the corner. All of them came to a stop the guy that he ran in to pick Konohamaru by shirt " what do you think you're doing you little brat" said the guy with the face paint "Let him go Kankuro he be mad if he saw you doing this" said the girl with four ponytails "hey let him go now" Naruto shouted "why don't you be quiet" Kankuro said back to Naruto.

Sakura did not like we're this was going her tail swish back and fourth faster and her ears were straight up "hey clown boy let him go and I might not claw your face off" said Sakura. **You go girl show him kitty power inner said **_not now inner._

Before the clown boy as Sakura like to call him could say anything a pebble was thrown at his hand he drop the kid he ran and hides behind Sakura 'oh please god don't let it be him' Sakura thought "why don't you pick on someone your own sizes" says Sasuke "dame I thought we lost him" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Kankuro you are a degrease to our village" said some guy in the tree "Gaara I..it was these guys fault" clown boy look scared so Sakura lifted her head up to see who was this guy was **omg he H.O.T inner said **_yeah _at this point Sakura was drooling "silence before I kill you" the sexy ass Gaara said as he and Sasuke jump down.

Sasuke being the clever one he is asks "what's your name" Gaara raised a non existed eyebrow "are you really that dumb duke butt Uchiha the clown boy over there just said his name" Sakura said "hn" was Sasuke only replay "great come back" Sakura said sceptically.

Gaara look at Sakura **wow she sexy Shukaku said **_be quite you hair ball Gaara __said back _shaking the demon out of his head Gaara look at Sakura she was wearing black shorts a red tank top that went to her navel it also had a black hood her ninja head band was on her forehead and they was goggles on her pink haire but what really shocked Gaara was the fact that she had cat ears and a tail they strangely looked cute on her wait a mint did he just say cute god was he losing it.

Sakura found Gaara was staring at her 'great maybe he finding me weird because of the ears and the tail' thought Sakura **forget it girl I say we jump him and have are wicked way with him says IS **_are you crazy we don't know anything about him the only thing you could point out was that he is hot OS said_ (OS stands for outer Sakura IS stands for inner Sakura)**yeah so **_your hopeless._

**Ask her name Shukaku said **_no _**do it or I will take over Shukaku saide with a smirk **_fine "_what's your name" Gaara asks Sakura "it's Sakura" She says with a blush _why is she red Gaara asks Shukaku _** because she likes you Shukaku said **_really _**yeah '**hmm interesting' Gaarath thought "may we meet agine Sa-ku-ra" he purred in her era _oh god oh god OS said _**oh god oh god IS said "**yeah" Sakura spoke shyly and off the sand siblings went.

Sakura was still in dreamland "what do you think your doning" and back to the real world Sakura taured her head to Sasuke "none of your business duke butt" Sakura says in a bitter voice and walks off with Naruto and the kids. Sasuke hate's this he did not like the way those two stared at each other Sakura was his 'mine' he thought.

* * *

**SFT-so Gaara did't know you had some moves like that**

**Gaara-I don't you write it**

**SFT-so what if I ralley write the way you were I will have to keep on writeing I KILL YOU ever five seacnds **

**Gaara-good piont**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-okey Gaara won't be in this one but in the next one he will**

**Gaara-Why am I not in this one**

**SFT-becusea I said so**

**Gaara-but this story is about me and Sakura( said whiles doing sad puppey face)**

**SFT-okey okey I will make the next chapter with you the best **

**Gaara-YEAH okey SFT dose not own Naruto**

* * *

When Sasuke got over his emoness he met up with Sakura and Naruto for the chunin exams "what took you so long teme" Naruto whined "shut-up dobe" Sasuke said thinking he so frick'n awesome which he isn't "why you a-" Naruto didn't get to finish before Sakura cut in "Naruto don't forget about him let's go" Naruto calm down then "okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said before shooting one more glare at Sasuke before following Sakura Sasuke just "hn" like always.

They arrived at the door which had two people near it "drop the genjutsu" Sakura said looking at the men before her "so you saw it" then they release the jutsu but like always that day they had to run in with someone who want's to fight them "are you Sasuke Uchiha" they turned to a dude that look like a chick with the long hair "oh not again" Sakura ground out "yes I am Sasuke Uchiha" said the almighty Sasuke (do eye roll here)"I am Neji Hyuga" 'like we care' Sakura thought "okay what's is up with the whole full name saying thing" the he-she guy just ignored her "self-righteous bastard" she muttered whiles narrowing her eyes at him.

"I heard you are quite strong" she-dude said.

"yes I am" (arrogant much)

"But I am stronger but I was wondering if you could hold up in a fight"

"Do you think you could take me in a fight"

"I don't think I know"

During this bitch fight Naruto and Sakura took to playing cards "got any twos" she said in a bored tone "go fish" he said looking up from his cards.

"THAT IT YOUR GOING DOWN" Sasuke yelled

Both got ready to beat the living shit out of each other when something green stop them "fighting is not the answer" said the green guy.

"who the hell are you?" Naruto said looking scared

"I am Rock Lee" said the guy and doing a good guy pose

"MY EYES" Sakura shouted and covering her eyes

"Sakura so beautiful please be my girlfriend"

**Oh hell no girl run IS said**(IS remember it short for inner Sakura)

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" she garbed Naruto and Sasuke hand and made a mad dash for the door like her life depend on it which it did and leaving a crying Lee behind "WHY SAKURA WHY".

They made it to the exams and enter in after Naruto decide to make everybody hate them by saying he was the best and better than them idiot. Ino-pig tackle Sasuke to the floor in a hug Sakura on the other hand was not listening to what Ino was saying about herself about being the pretty's girl a life Sakura rolled her eyes at that.

Then some wired dude with glass show's up talking to them Sakura didn't care what they were talking about she was looking for the **smexy ass **red-head sand nin.

_god inner shut-up_

**no way and you know it's true**

_fine it is true_

**wait isn't that him over there**

_yeah god have can I miss him he has red hair for god sake _

**and he hot don't forget that**

_whatever I shoed go over there and talk to him _

**yeah go girl**

As Sakura was about to take a step a guy showed up "okay listen up your exams begin now"

_Oh great _

* * *

**SFT-rembaer people review or die just kiding or am I (evil look in eye)**

**Sakura-hahaha (creepy)**

**Gaara-****I think we just leave her there(pointing to SFT who was sharpening a knife)**

**Sakrua-yeah(slowly leaving the room with Gaara)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SFT-Okay I like this chapter it's cute right Naruto**

**Naruto- why is this test so god dame hard **

**SFT-Naruto get your sorry ass hear and say what I told you to say**

**Naruto-what the one where you told me to lock up Gaara in a room so yo-**

**SFT-NO NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT! **

**Naruto-oh that one well SFT does not own me if she did she and Gaara will have s-(didn't finish get's tackle to the floor by SFT)**

* * *

Sakura didn't know whatever to cry or cheer cry because she was near Neji or cheer because have you know it she was near Gaara.

"Okay your exams begins now but if you get court cheating you and you're teammates are kicked out of the exams no second chances and no final question understand" they nodded "good begin now".

Hour in to the exams Sakura was already bored you know why because she already knew you have to cheat it doesn't take a master mind to know that you had to cheat accept Naruto who is a complete idiot but you got to love him right. So she settled with swishing her pencil back and fourth until she did it too fast and it went flaying "OW" so said pencil mange's to hit Neji in the eye "oops my bad she-male" the only reply she got was a growl talk about adding insult to injury. Then something click in Sakura mined _oh shit _**what**_ I have no pencil and I know Mr. chick-flick over there will not give me my pencil back _**so **_so,so SO HAVE THE HELL AM I GONE COMPLETE A TEST-_looking at the clock_- IN TWO MINTS WITH OUT A PENCIL. _

Gaara was almost done when he heard whining he looks at Sakura only to find her head on the desk her neko eras were down and it looked like a gray cloud was coming above her head "why me what have I ever done wrong okay I may have set Sasuke on fire but that was only once and he dissevered it" he could hear her mumble.

"Sakura" he said softly

"Yeah..." she sniffed

'Why is she crying' for some reason unknown to even him he was angry that Sakura was upset and that fact that someone may have hart her.

"Sakura why are you crying" his voice was stern

"Because" she sniffed and lifted her head up from the desk to look at him Gaara could not believe have cute she looked right now her eyes were puffy making them look bigger and her face was flushed.

"Because" Gaara urged her to go on so he could unfolded damage to the one who did this to her.

"Because I have no pencil" she wailed

Gaara was sure his eye twitche "Because you have no pencil" she nodded her head in response Gaara just sighed "here" he said giving her his pencil "I'll get another one for myself"

Sakura was shock no one ever did this for her true it was just a pencil but it was sweet she almost started crying again instead she put on cat like grin "thank you Gaa-kun" squealed Sakura as she hugged him and kissed his cheek and went back to her test on the other hand Gaara eyes were wide and he was in shock _WHOW Gaara said._

* * *

**SFT and Sakura-IT IS SO ROMANTICCCCC(crying and hugging each other)**

**Gaara and Naruto-I'll will never understand girl's**


	5. Chapter 5

**SFT-This is my Halloween chapter and it is gooooooooooooood**

**Gaara-really how good are we talking **

**SFT- let just say you get a treat but for now say it**

**Gaara-SFT does not own Naruto**

* * *

Gaara looked down out in the streets were people were dressed in costumes for Halloween so were his siblings they had gone some were he didn't know like he cared anyway. Then he saw a flash of pink "what the hel-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say when he was tackled in a hug.

"GAA-KUN" were has he heard that voice before

"hello Sakura"

"missed me" she batted her eyelashes at him

"maybe" he said with a blush(OH MY GOD GAARA BLUSHED QUICK TAKE A PITCHER)

Then he saw what she was wearing he almost fell of the roof _god what was she wearing she looks, looks_ **HOT Shukaku whistled **Gaara rolled his eyes anywayyyyy back to Sakura she was in a black leather outfit which happened to be stuck to her body the zip went to her cleavage and the cat eras and tail add to how hot she looked.

"like what you see" she purred in his era Gaara only gulped "so anyway Gaara you what to have a little fun" she smirked evilly.

"what kind of fun" he raised a none existed eyebrow.

"you will see mahahahaha" she laughed evilly

"okayyy" _creepy_

"okay let's go" she said walking

"were we going"

"well we can't have you walking out like that on Halloween have in the hell are you suppose to scare people looking like that" _because you wearing that makes me what to jump you to _**I could agree with that IS said whit a drool. **

"No I am not changing"

"Please Gaa-kun do it for me" she cooed

"okay fine I will do it" sighing in defeat

"good Gaa-kun" she smirked like a cat Gaara didn't like the glint she had in her eye.

_2 mints later _

"I am not wearing this"

"oh come on Gaa-kun you look cute"

Gaara was wearing a fluffy yellow raccoon dog outfit the ears had a black tip and the tail was bushy the only thing scary was the parch of blood on his face which Gaara demanded he said something about it being a part of his manliness and now he looked like a cute/killer raccoon dog.

"I don't won't to look cute"

"Please do it for me" she sniffed acting like she was about to cry

"Fine you win"

"YEAH" she cheered but for Gaara he began to sulk

she looked at a moping Gaara "now let's go scare the carp out of people " that got him going

"scare people" Gaara smiled at that

"First target Naruto mahaha cough,cough-Gaara pated her on the back- okay I am good now let's began" she pulled out a blueprint out of nowhere Gaara really didn't won't to know have she got that.

After the plan was told they got on with it boy was this gone be good.

Naruto got home to eat his beloved ramen mmmh ramen when he walk in to the kitchen he was surprised to see a big hot bowl of ramen it was wearied but ramen was ramen who was he to refuse he was about to eat it when he saw something move in it he looked down in the bowl and saw nothing he must be imaging things when he was about to eat it again when something moved again "okay wt-" Naruto didn't get to finish when a giant ramen monster came out of the bowl "I AM HUNGRY" it roared Naruto ran out off the house so fast he almost broke the sound barrier "MY DREAM CAME TRUE THE RAMEN IS BACK FOR REVENGE FOR EATING IT" could be heard all over the village.

Sakura was laughing so hard that she almost coughed up a lung Gaara was smirking "who next"

Sakura smiled "well the almighty emo king himself of course"

Sasuke was taking a shower when he came out of the shower he put on his night clothes he climb in to bed. He was half way to sleeping when- quack-what the hell-quack, quack-he put on the light only to come face to face with a duck wait for it "AAAHHHHH" he ran outside only to come face with something else a mirror then he looked in the mirror to see his hair his beloved hair was light green "AAAAHHHHH".

"now you look like your family Sasuke hahahaha" Sakura said pointing and laughing her ass off.

Sasuke start's to cry like a girl and ran inside Sakura sweat-dropped at this Gaara could not help but chuckle at this.

Soon they were on the roof of her house" I had fun to day" Sakura look up at him when he said this.

"really" he nodded "good because I had fun to next time we will get your brother and sister"

Gaara smirked "that will be fun" he looked at Sakura she was staring at the moon "Sakura" he spoke softly

"hmm" she looked at him only to be met by a warm pare of lips

"thank you for tonight" then he disappeared

_WHOW_

* * *

**SFT-So what you thinks**

**Sakura-Gaara took my first kiss**

**Gaara-I did **

**Sakura-yeah(blush) but at least it's you**

**Gaara-(blush) really**

**Sakura-(nodes)**

**SFT-(rolls eyes) okay get out of here love birds and people review or Michael Myers or Jason will come for you MAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SFT-Oh I love this chapter**

**Sakura-why**

**SFT-can't tell you**

**Sakura-and why not**

**SFT-****because it will ruin the hole thing **

**Sakura-sigh okay fine SFT does not own Naruto**

* * *

The alarm clock went off and then they was a sound of a smashing noise "god I hate mornings" (who doesn't) Sakura dragged her sorry ass out of bed got changed and whet to the second part of the exams.

_The Forest of Death is that suppose to be epic or something they could have called it The Forest of Doom Sakura all but screamed _**I guess their nothing really sec... **inner didn't get to finish when Sakura jumped ten feet off the floor "HOLEY SHIT THAT IS A BIG ASS SNAKE" Sakura yelled looking at the snake it strangle looked like someone something like on paedophiles most wanted oh well "Sakura-chan" Naruto shouted.

"Oh hey Naruto" and then came Sasuke

"What the hell happen to you teme" Naruto said trying to hold back from laughing and failing at it.

"Shut-up dobe"

"so duck butt do you like your hair " Sakura smirked.

He glared at her then smirked at her " so Sakura how do you like your big forehead"

**Oh no he didn't just say that roared inner **"what was that" Sakura spoke in very calm voice (and a dangers one at that mite I add)

"oh nothing just trying to figure out if your forehead is used for a billboard or to land airplanes"

**I WILL KILL THIS LITTLE FUCKER IS shouted pumping her fist in the air**_ dame right OS agreed _

"YOUR GOING DOWEN YOU ASS HAT LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM" Sakura was held back by Naruto trying to get to the smug bastard Uchiha then said senior duck butt was glaring at something be hide Sakura doing a 360 degree tarn she saw the love of her life , the cream in her bun , the surge in her tea -5 mints later- the fish on her hook, the app...(okay you get it)

"GAA-KUN" said red-head boy didn't get to fully face who side that before feeling arms around his neck and legs around his waist smelling the scent of cherry blossoms he knew who it was.

"Sakura" Gaara spoke whiles keeping his hands around her waist to keep her from falling.

Kankuro and Temari went pale 'did Gaara just hug someone' they both thought

'Dame that freak me and Sakura were having fun' Sasuke thought (hater much)

"Gaa-kun I missed you so much" Sakura wined

"Sakura it's only been two days" Gaara point out

Sakura cat eras went down "hey it felt like for eons"

Gaara could not resist her when she got like this " then I am sorry my neko" Gaara purred in her era.

Sakura face was so red she could have been mistaken for sun burnt "did you just call me your..." Sakura didn't get to finish because of Sasuke (and because the author wont's to piss you off)

"what now Sasuke"

"I don't like you near that guy"

"who are you to tell me what to do" Sakura was ready to drop this asshole.

"because your mine" he said thinking he's the hottest thing since fries

Sakura on the other hand was burning up at the temperature of the sun "YOU MOTHERF..."

(we cannot let you read this scene because it is extremely violent if you most know what is happening it is basically Sasuke getting his ass handed to him for any other info please contact the author )

After Sasuke got a bruised backside and a bird's eye view of the Forest of Doom as Sakura like to call it now she went go talk to Naruto not before long the lady show up.

(okay I am skipping the speech I can't be asked writing down what's not important)

Naruto, Sasuke (don't ask how he got back) Sakura, Gaara and the rest of the ninjas stood ready for the exams.

**I hope we don't run in to that snake **_yeah _Sakura shivered at that thought **you know what **_what_** imagine Sasuke getting raped by a snake **Sakura and inner were mentally laughing in her head not out loud of course that would be waired.

"Okay you brats get ready and GO" Anko yelled

Gaara looked back at Sakura and mouth the words 'good luck' she smiled "let's go" her and her group were gone.

An hour in to the forest Naruto needed to piss Sakura was stock to playing with her kunai with her tail flipping and trawling it around yeah she was that awesome. She sighed 'god Naruto have long does it take to pee' Sakura thought.

(With Naruto)

"Got to pee can't find bush" considering Naruto is in a forest full of trees and bushes it is hard to find one apparently.

(Back to Sakura and duc- I mean Sasuke yeah that right)

"So Sakura"

Sakura looked up from sharpening a kunai 'god don't guys not know not to approach a girl who has weapon in hand' Sakura thought rolling her eyes "yes Sasuke" said trying not to be too mean to him which was hard it's like trying to take cake from a fat girl (no offence to those who are overweight we got love for you).

"I wondering if you like to do something later"

"If it doesn't include getting a scroll then no"

'It's not working got to try something else' Sasuke thought 'time for plane B' (OH MY GOD SASUKE HAS A PLANE RUN)

"And why not"

Sakura looked up to fined Sasuke to near her comfort zone " because I don't like you" she said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"And why is that Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke breath in her era.

Sakura felt like puking up inner on the other hand **Kill that basted cha** "back off Sasuke" Sakura warned

"no I don't think so" Sasuke whispered moving his lips to get to hers.

Sakura at this point didn't know what god hate her but one thing was for sure this was Naruto fault.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sneezed "oh someone must be talking about me at I loved"

(Back to Sakura and boy molest a.k.a Sasuke)

Sasuke didn't get far when someone showed up

(I am skipping this bit too)

Sakura was pissed after they ran in to the transgender freak called Orochimaru he raped Sasuke neck and Naruto went all bad-ass glowing orange thing on him and now they both knocked out if they weren't knocked out Sakura would beat them senseless and put them in to a coma _great now I have two idiots too keep safe just my luck _**god this is so boring **_shh didn't you hear that _**I am you dumb ass I would of herd it **_shut-up don't get smart with me _a squirrel came out did they think she was that dumb these eras let her hear from far.

"Stop playing around and come out" Sakura growled

Three sound ninja's came out

"What do you won't"

"We came for Sasuke" the female sound nin said

"Okay here go you can take him" as she began roll Sasuke outnto them they looked at her in shock **what Sakura no **_and why not _

"We can" the one that looked like a mummy said

"Yep" she shrugged

**Because how are you gone pass the exams without him **_oh yeah hehe did't think about that_ **yeah you did't now do something about it**Sakura jumped before them "I changed my mind your not taking him"

"Then we will take him by force" mummy man said

"Okay whatever" Sakura replied not at all scared

They looked pissed at this who the hell dose this girl think she is

"I am Sakura you bitch's" she said like she could read there minds.

They all got ready to fight Sakura was the first to move she pulled back her claws and hit the spike hair dude in the shoulder and a roundhouse kick the other sound nin which was the girl they both fell to the floor in pain Sakura jumped back she looked straight at the man who was before her "aren't you going to move mummy man" she smirked at his reaction

"You little brat I will teach you lesson" he growled

Sakura rolled her eyes at this she looked to see the two sound nin getting up she got ready again to fight but they all attacked her at once she dodged most off they attacks she had cut on her era it hart like a bitch.

"Get ready to meet your fate brat"

Sakura was not listening to what he was saying _I wonderer what Gaa-kun doing_

(With smexy-ass Gaara)

Gaara just had finished off some rain nin when he smelt something cherry blossom and blood _Sakura is in trouble _Gaara growled he was walking off when his brother stopped him

"Gaara where are you going"

"This none of your concern" Gaara said in a stern voice

"You can't go any were we have to go to the tower"

"I don't care you go to the tower but I will kill who ever steps in my way in what I won't" and with that he was gone.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was really tired of this all she won't to do now was have a cat nap _with Gaa-kun maybe _**yeah I can ready see it him all shirtless with us underneath him **Sakura was drooling at this point the sound nin looked at her as if she was nuts (which she was)

They were going to attack again when a giant sand shield protected her _I would who that could be _**it's are one and only sandy knight of courses **inner all but squealed and dancing with fans in Sakura head "Gaa-kun"

"Leave before I kill you" Gaara aura turned menacing when he saw his neko hart he was ready to end these worthless ninja's life's.

"We will get Sasuke next time" mummy man said before they left Sakura rolled her eyes at that come on what's up with these bad guys can't think up a scary come-back.

"Sakura are you okay" Gaara spoke softly

"Yes Gaa-kun I am fine" Sakura replied looking at him

He walked up to her and touched her era it twitched she made a face in pain "it will heal in a couple of days" she nodded her head in response.

Before Sakura could say anything she felt Gaara lips on hers she was in shock for a mint and then closed her eyes and her hands ran up his spike red hair it was really soft Gaara hands on her waist pulled her closer so they body's were touching.

But the need for air came they lead on each other foreheads "here take this I don't need it" Gaara handed her a scroll.

"Thank you Gaa-kun" she whispered

"Be safe my neko" he kissed her one more time and left Sakura smiled and stated to walk to her team-mates who were now waking up.

* * *

**Gaara and Sakura-WOHW**

**SFT-I know right**

**Sakura-that kiss was like WHOW**

**Gaara-if you keep on writing chapters like this I won't kill you **

**SFT-thank you I guess anyway review people**


	7. Chapter 7

**SFT-Oh god this chapter took too long **

**Gaara-all I am saying is I better be in this bit**

**SFT-yeah,yeah your in it but for now my good man say it**

**Gaara-SFT does not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura team had been making there way up to the tower but then they decide to have break they had court some fish which Sakura was carving.

"So Sakura where did you get the scroll from" Naruto said whiles eating his fish.

"Oh...ah from a friend" Sakura was un sure what to say.

"You got it from him didn't you" growled Sasuke

"So what if I did" Sakura glares at Sasuke

"You have no business with him"

"Who the fuck do you think you are Sasuke" she was getting tired of his asshole-ness.

Sakura got up and left the clearing to calm her self

"Nice going teme" Naruto shoot Sasuke a look.

"hn whatever"

Sakura looked down to the water to see her reflection she saw a small scar on her era she farrowed 'stupid sound nin' then her farrowed turned in to a smile when she touched her lips thinking of the kiss she had with Gaara.

**Thinking about are sex-toy lover **_yeah... wait what you talking about sex-toy _**girl you know it's true so embrace it **Sakura was about protest when she head whimper in pain she got up looked near a bush to find a injured raccoon it was yellow with white markings on it Sakura looked close to see what was wrong with it when she saw it foot stuck to wire some ninja most have used it she went close to the raccoon it cried in pain as it tried to get free Sakura could not take it any more she slowly removed the wire "there you go little guy" it jumped up and licked her face "you're welcome" Sakura was about to leave when she heard a bark (okay I don't not know what sound raccoons make so I am making crap up) she saw the raccoon dog following her "no go back" it wouldn't go away "come on I can't keep you" then it puffed it's fare up and it's eyes started to water "okay okay I am sorry I keep you just stop doing that face" it stop it Sakura was now looking at the raccoon.

_Got to think of a name _

**Why don't we call it Gaara**

_What why Gaara?_

**Because he looks like a raccoon with his sexy black rigs around his eyes god I am geting turned on just thinking about it**

_Inner your sick_

**I am you hun that would make you sick to**

_God your annoying _

Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them and clinks her fingers "that's it I call you Chocolate Thun -da or CT for short" (insert sweat-drop hear) CT didn't get angry with its name it just waggled it's tail "come on CT I won't to show you to Naruto and Gaa-kun you like him he looks like a raccoon to" the animal followed her to a clearing.

"Look what I found isn't he cute" Sakura cooed hugging CT to her chest

"Oh let me see Sakura-chan" Naruto ran up to see the CT

"That thing could have rabies" Sasuke was glaring hatefully at the CT(Oh now he hating animals)

"Oh and what about you and your AIDS" she shoot back during this argument CT jumps on Naruto face and started to claw him "AAAAHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" Naruto cry of pleas was ignored by Sakura and Sasuke because they were too busy killing each other.

After the cuddling session and trying to get CT off Naruto face they team made it to the tower '_finally'_ they all thought.

Sakura saw Gaara and jumped him "hey Gaa-kun guess what" Sakura said not planning on letting him go until he asks

"What Sakura?"

"I found this" she held up CT "I called it Chocolate Thun -da but CT for short"

Gaara looked at the raccoon in the eyes they seem to be talking then CT nodded it's head

"What's that about Gaa-kun"

"We were talking" he simply said Sakura was about to ask what about when the hokage came.

(I am skipping the fighting seen so don't get your knickers, boxers or whatever in a twisted I am only putting Sakura and Ino fighting part in)

Sakura could not say she was excepting this like excepting a punch to the face nop not at all so when the board said she will be fighting her old friend she was shocked 'just my fucking luck' Sakura thought the reason for the hatred between the two was simple because of Sasuke yep it was his fault Sakura did not like Sasuke but Ino did which lead to a fight between the two.

"Don't think you could beat me" Ino kept on going on about have she was going to win and have Sakura was going to lose Sakura was just filing her nails not listing to Ino but till Ino said the a cursed word "isn't that right forehead girl" the nail filer Sakura had in her hand snapped

"What was that?" Sakura voice came out slower and dangers too bad Ino was just too stuck up her own ass to see it.

"Sasuke won't go after anyone like you"

"First off pig you're going to die for talking about my forehead and second of all I am more in to a guy who looks like sexy ass raccoon/human sex god type of guy not a guy who cry's in his emo cornea about ravage all day"

"I will win for Sasuke"

"Are you even listing to yourself your going after guy who more obsessed with his hair than you"

Ino looked down at the floor 'she right' Ino thought

Looking up "Okay Sakura this fight isn't about Sasuke it's about us now so are you ready"

"HELL YEAH" Sakura jumped in the air pumping her fist.

Gaara could not help but smile at his cherry blossom his brother and sister saw this and moved away thinking the smile was for blood lust.

Sakura was gone in a flash and hit Ino the face sending her flaying to the wall "and that was for talking about my forehead" Sakura growled out

"Oh would you like it if I called you cat freak" Ino remarked after dragging herself up

Sakura eye and ear twitched "THAT IT YOUR DEAD" Sakura pulled her hand back she could feel her nails grow she aimed for Ino arm Ino saw this moved only to come face with a pouch Ino flow backwards she stood up berthing coming heavily just like Sakura she stood up and looked at Sakura and put her hands in a sign 'is she crazy' Sakura thought she did't hear Ino say her jutsu until it was too late 'oh shit' was the last thing Sakura thought when her mind was taken by Ino.

Ino who was now in Sakura body lifted her hand "I Sakura wo..." she didn't get to finis when "NO SAKURA DON'T LET INO-PIG WIN" Ino was about continue when a girl who looked like Sakura she had red eyes and was gray and black she also had a tattoo on head saying inner Sakura and was sixth feet tall the Sakura look alike grabbed Ino and squeezed her** GET OUT OF MY HEAD PIG NOW **she roared Ino was scared and got out of her mind they both were up.

"What are you how can you have two souls in you"

Gaara raised a non existed eyebrow at this ' what does she mean by two souls' Gaara thought

Then both girls came at each other they fist hitting one another they were both knock out the march was declared a draw. When Sakura woke-up Ino also was a awake they both looked at each other "so do you won't to call it quits" Sakura said "yeah quits" they put their pinkeye to gather and smiled but then Gaara came.

"Sakura are you okay?" Gaara asked concern in his voice

"Yeah I am fine Gaa-kun" Sakura was stroking CT who was sitting in her lap now

"Good" he kissed her cheek and walk back on his side

"So is that the sexy ass raccoon/human sex god guy you were taking about" Sakura nodded her head at Ino statement "oh at you a bad girl Sakura" Ino said playful they both laughed.

Sakura draw with her march Gaara won his she hated the fact she lost but was happy she was friends with Ino again it also meant she will have to trine hard.

* * *

**Sakura-I lost why**

**SFT-because I won't it that way**

**Sakura-but,but..**

**SFT-no buts' you lost end of story of cause not this story but anyway review people**


	8. Chapter 8

**SFT-Hello Sasori**

**Sasori-why am I hear I am not suppose to be hear**

**SFT-because I need sexy red-head and also because Sakura and Gaara went somewhere**

**Sasori-(rolls eyes)okay whatever SFT does not own Naruto if she did I would be in the first Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up and took a shower "god it's gone be a long day" She dried her hair as she was reaching for something on her nightstand when she notes' something it was a rose made of sand Sakura could not help but smile of course she already knew who put it there she also saw a note opening it up she read it " my dear Neko I would like to take you out so please meet me near the cherry blossom tree in the park at 12pm yours Gaara" Sakura at this point was holding on to heart and her face was blushing _Whow when did he put this here _**I don't know but I don't care all I know is you better get ready girl **_what you mean ge...OH MY GOD IT'S OR READY 1AM SHIT I am gone be late no way in hell am I gone be late for my first date _Sakura eyes flashed with the power of will **yeah girl sated smexy ass Gaa-kun first date mission**.

Sakura looked though her closet 'what the hell am I gone were agh' she put her hands on her face and ran them down she didn't won't to tell Ino to help she will make her dress as a hooka 'come on think Sakura mmmh that's it' she ran in to her room coming back wearing a pink hoode whit black stripes and wore black shorts and fish net socks that went up to her thigh she could not help but be happy of herself _I look good _**damn right we do** _time for our were date _then she saw CT look at her "oh no I better get Naruto to look after you" she picked CT ran outside of her apartment with CT Sakura lived alone she had no parents and she never met them the hokage said they passed away a long time ago she sighed she wished she met them and see who was the one who gave her the cat eras and tail. She arrived at Naruto place and knocked on the door Naruto sleepily opened the door to his doom he was then attack by a rabid raccoon "he's your problem now I will be back for him late" Sakura said before making dash for the park

Gaara was leaning on a tree _were is she_ **getting ready like ever girl dose the demon said and rolling his eyes **(hey we girls resent that)_you have point _Gaara was looking at the sky when " WATCH WERE YOU GOING" "young people these days have no manners" some old lady said "OH SHUT-UP I AM LATE FOR MY DATE YOU PRICKS" Sakura came sliding across the park in front of Gaara he watch in amusement as she crash in to a bush and let out a string of cause's "ah you mother fucking bush" and she pulled out a axe out of nowhere and stated to kill the bush "die you stupid bush die" Sakura laughed like a mad women (don't you have that feeling in wonting to kill a bush ahhh good times) after the evil bush was destroyed she walk up to Gaara.

"Hey Gaa-kun" Sakura was or ready hugging him

Gaara could not help but smile at her mental/cute personality he kissed the tip of her nose "hello to you to my Neko"

Sakura just giggled like a school girl "so Gaa-kun what's the plan"

"It's a secret" he smirked at her

"Why not?" she said pouting

"Because it will be ruined now let's go" Gaara took Sakura hand and they made their way over to a cafe.

They sat down and order coffee, cakes and cookies well the cookies were for Gaara Sakura would have never thought Gaara had a sweet tooth for cookies (can you imagine chiba Gaara eating a cookie it makes you won't to go awwww and jump him).

"Aw Gaa-kun this place is nice thank you for taking me here" she smiled sweetly at him

He also smiled back to her "you are welcome I am happy that you like it but this is not the end of the date"

Sakura crocket her head to the side in a cute way her ears straight up to know what it is "really?" her only replay was a nodded their food came.

Sakura was sipping her coffee when she looked up to see Gaara eating a cookie he had a chocolate smog near his mouth 'oh my god he looks so cute' Sakura cooed in her head Gaara could hear giggles he looks up to see Sakura turning red.

"What is it" Gaara looked at her weirdly

Before Gaara knew it she burst in to laughed "oh Gaa-kun you look so cute eating a cookie and that chocolate smog adds more cute points to have you look" now it was Gaara tarn to go red "hear let me help you" before Gaara knew it Sakura licked the chocolate away his eyes went wide then Gaara thought it wasn't so bad getting chocolate on your face.

They were walking down the lake now hand in hand smiling with the sun in the air and that annoying bird flying around _were the hell that bird come from anyway _**I don't know but I will kill the little son of a bitch when I see it Inner said whiles holding up kunai **true the bird was fucking annoying.

They both stopped near the lake "do you won't to swim" Gaara asked looking down

"Gaa-kun I am half cat I can't swim"

"Don't worry my Neko I will teach you" Gaara smiled down at Sakura she nodded her head "okay now remove you clothing" Sakura almost had a heart attack **YEAH BABY Inner yelled **Gaara saw her face and chuckled "not all your clothing Sakura" _oh that was wearied _**NO GAARA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME Inner shouted hitting her hand ageist the floor in Sakura head **_god Inner stop that you given me headache _Sakura was rubbing her temples.

Sakura was taking off her clothing when she was finished she was left in her black bra with fish netting top and her black panties Sakura was blushing a mile mint then she tarns around to face Gaara she almost fell in to the lake ( isn't this deja vu) Gaara was in nothing but his boxes he was in the water the water ran down his lean muscle body (insert drool hear) Sakura wipes the drool that was coming from her mouth. Gaara could not help but look at Sakura covey body.

"Sakura" Gaara called

"y...yeah" Sakura was knocked out of her perverted mind

"Come here" she came forward Gaara slowly placed his hands on her waist to sapport her in to the water she moves her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay" Gaara was still keeping her supported

"yes" she was breathing heavily she was half cat for god sake cats are meant to hate water true she could take a bath but there was a differs between going to water to drawn and taking a bath.

"Don't worry Sakura I will keep you safe" then he started to teach her to paddle she got the hang of it in the end.

"LOOK GAA-KUN I GOT THE HANG OF IT"

"Yes you have" Gaara smiled

Now they were sitting on the banks of the lake (still no clothing know what I mean - wiggles eyebrows) "It's a pretty sun set " Sakura spoke softly.

Gaara nodded his head then Gaara placed a hand on her waist feeling her tail brush ageist his hand and placed the other in her hair it was so soft he lead in and kissed her Sakura kissed back to then she felt him bite gently on her bottom lip for permission she let him in. His tough explored her mouth she teats like cherry's and Sakura thought he teats like cookies 'god he/she teats nice' they both thought the same thing he lend her on her back and ran his hand down her covey she monad in to the kiss as she griped his red firing hair after they need air they got dress and Gaara walked Sakura home not before giving her goodbye kiss.

Sakura closed the door be hide her and lend on it "that was THE BEST DAY EVER". Sakura got ready for bed she claimed in to bed "I keep thinking I forgot something hmmm...oh well" she turned off the lights and went to sleep "AHAHAHAHAH GET OFF MY FACE YOU CRAZY RACCOON" _oh yeah I was supposed to get CT oh well Naruto can handle it._

* * *

**Gaara and Sakura-(walked in)**

**SFT- and were in the hell have you two been**

**Gaara-on our date that you write**

**Sakura-have you forgotten**

**SFT-oh yeah I did didn't I hehehe...(awkward) **

**Gaara-won't to go on another date **

**Sakura-sure (walking out of the room with Gaara)**

**SFT-Hey you two get back hear oh crap remember people review GET BACK HEAR (runs off to find Sakura and Gaara)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SFT-Okay if you have nosebleed problems don't read **

**Naruto- what you mean don't read ( pick up book falls over with a bleeding nose)**

**SFT-told you ,sigh, Sakura it's up to you**

**Sakura-SFT doesn't own Naruto so what's in the book**

* * *

Gaara stared at the full moon **I think we should go see our neko **the demon in Gaara head spoke _your right it also might be the last time I see her _**why are we going though this plan we hate that village anyway **_because if I don't they may hart Sakura and that can't happen _**but you think doing this would not hart her **_I know that why I said it might be the last time I see her_and with that Gaara was gone in a swirl of sand.

Sakura had just finish taking a bath (no not licking her skin you sick people) she got dressed in a black lacy bra and panties with red trim and a silky black nightgown that went mid thigh. Before Sakura could crawl in to her beloved bed she heard a knock she see Gaara outside her window.

"Gaa-kun what you doing here" Sakura said whiles opening the window

"I came here to see you" he stood near her and put his hands on her arms

"But what about your exams tomorrow you have to rest" Sakura was worried he was wasting his time with her when he could be training

"I don't care about the exams tonight is about you" Sakura was about to say something when Gaara silent her with a kiss "please Sakura I need you" he looked at her with his jade eyes.

"Gaa-kun" she could feel her heart beating faster

"I love you my Neko" Gaara touched her cheek

Sakura has never felt happy in her life "I love you to Gaa-kun" and with that they kissed.

They tongues explored each others mouths Sakura monad in to his mouth Gaara hands start to pull down her nightgown Sakura could feel the chillily air hit her skin but didn't care her hands were in his hair.

Gaara hands start to un-clip her bra Sakura hands pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor she ran her hand over his toned stomach Gaara monad at the feeling. Gaara lend Sakura on the bed he start to kiss down her neck all in the same time Sakura ran her hands though his red hair and down his back.

Saone they was no clothing holding them back Gaara took this time to look at her the moon hit her skin making it look like it was glowing her cat eras were down her tail was swishing back and fourth god she was hot he was sure he will never get over how he could get someone like her he ran his hand down her stomach to her womanhood Sakura breath stopped before she knew it Gaara inserted a finger in her

"Ah...Gaara"

Gaara put another finger in and start to move them in and out faster Sakura was groaning Gaara pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his mouth he lick her he kept on doing it until she came she throw her head back and screamed Gaara lick her come she taste sweet.

Gaara placed himself at her entrench he looked down at her asking for permission she nodded her head Gaara entered her she cried out in pain god it hart god it really hart Gaara stayed still so she could get used to it he looked down to see her eras down and crying he kissed away her tears "the pain will go away my neko I promise" he whispered in her era.

She moved to show she was ready Gaara pulled back and trusted in Sakura throw her head back and moaned in bliss Gaara growled ever time he went deeper and faster he could feel himself coming close he knew Sakura was close as well.

Sakura was in cloud ten if there was such thing sure she was only 13 but the hell with it this felt good she could feel something in her stomach "Gaara faster, harder, deeper anything " she yelled

Gaara obeyed with one hard deep trusted she came purring his name this drove Gaara over the edge he pushed in deep as he could his seed slipped in to her and he bites her neck and puts his chakra in to the mark that was like the one on his forehead which was the word love in kanji this mark made her his.

They were both breathing heavily "I love you Gaa-kun" she smiled up at him.

"I love you to my neko" he smiled back he pulled her ageist his chest and pulled the covers over them protecting them from the chilly night air "sleep well my cherry" Sakura fell asleep Gaara closed his eyes for his meditation (because he can't sleep because of his demon so he dose meditation).

* * *

**Gaara and Sakura-(Blushing)**

**SFT-stop being such virgins oh wait your not any more**

**Sakura-well that explains why Naruto is like that ( pointing to a nose bleeding Naruto)**

**Gaara-you want to go for round two **

**Sakura-sure (walks in the room with Gaara)**

**SFT-hey that's not fair you two get laid ( hears moans in another room) ah never mind review people YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE DOING IT ON MY BED**


	10. Chapter 10

**SFT- I am so sorry it took me time to update I been busy**

**Gaara- how dose playing games mean you busy**

**SFT-shut-up just say the dame line **

**Gaara-she doesn't own Naruto thank god**

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes to only have them fall on a girl next to him he smiled and kissed her forehead Sakura woke up and smiled up at him.

" Good morning Gaa-kun"

"Morning to you too" he stroked her cat era she giggles and purrs at the feeling he smiled at her.

"Well we better get up you have a exam to go to" she pushed her body forward like a cat as to get the sleepiness out she was getting out of bed when she rallied she was naked she mewed and tried to get a towel or anything to cover herself with.

Gaara chuckled "Sakura I have already seen you naked"

Sakura blushed a hundred shades of red "yeah I know it's just I am getting used to it" she let the towel drop to the floor and takes a calming breath to fight down the blush Gaara see her struggling to get use to it gets up and puts his arms around her.

"You look beautiful don't be shy" he kiss her on the lips the kiss becomes heated.

Sakura pulls away "no I don't think so you have a exam to go to and the chicken ass to kick" Gaara starts to whine Sakura giggled at his cute sulking face as Gaara turned to leave "wait Gaa-kun I have to give you something" she ran off some were in her apartment Gaara could hear her cursing "OW THAT MOFO THING FELL ON MY TAIL" two mints later Sakura appeared in the room with something in her hand and bandage on her tail Gaara looked at her tail "don't ask" he could hear her muttering something like stupid brick and were the hell it even came from "hear" she put something around his neck Gaara looks down at necklace it was crystal cherry blossom with pink chakra.

"Sakura why is the chakra pink in this"

"That I comes from my special chakra I don't know have to use yet it also has something to do with the cat form I can take I don't know have to active it yet"

"Why did you give me this"

"Because of my chakra in it I will know if your hart or in danger and I will able to find you and help " Gaara looked down in her emerald eyes to see love he smiled.

"Thank you for the gift cherry" they had one more kiss before he left Sakura sighed and smiled and got ready to see Gaara in the exams.

Sakura wore a black hoody top it was sleeveless it had a picture of a cartoon raccoon on the back of it and black cargo shorts with a red belt holding them up "well CT wish me luck" she waved to the sleeping raccoon on the kitchen counter. She left to go to the exams match when she got there she saw Ino and sat down "so pig have is it" "oh forehead you grace us with your prance" Ino faked bowed her head they both laughed.

"So Sakura have are you and your boyfriend did anything happen" she waggled her eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush from coming on to her face "of course not pig".

"Any way Sasuke-kun going to win this your boyfriend won't stand a second ageist him "

"God pig you still after him and by the way your Sas-gay will get his ass handed to him by my oh so beloved Gaara" Sakura had stars in eyes.

Ino was about to continue when the exams began.

(I am skipping the fights you know what happens I know what happens let's get over it but I am going near the end of Gaara fight)

Gaara was glare at Sasuke so bad it could make the devil run whiles picking up his sun dress and screaming like a little girl who saw Orochimaru in a spandex suite (god who wouldn't).Gaara was anger that Sasuke was able to hit him it was just like that weird ninja with the green spandex suite (what's up with spandex suites) that also took his eyebrows (sorry couldn't stop myself hehehe).

Sasuke being the almighty bastard he is deicide to piss Gaara off more yeah it's a good idea to piss off a person who has a demon in them smart ass. "After I am done with you Sakura will come running back to me and I am going to enjoy breaking her" Sasuke smirked at Gaara on the other end Gaara looked like he wants to destroy Sasuke completely.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER" Gaara roared

Sakura didn't know what was going people were cheering to loud she couldn't pick up what Sasuke and Gaara said on the other hand Gaara looked pissed she was also feeling a pain in her heart when Sasuke was able to hit him.

Sasuke jumped back when Gaara sand came up and attack him he ran up the wall and gathered chakra in his hand electricity formed he charged forward with it went though the sand and hit Gaara making him scream in pain.

Sakura leapt of her set all most fell off the railing if Ino wasn't holding her back "Sakura we can't get involved in the fight" Sakura could feel the necklace she gave Gaara humming she could feel he was in so much pain she felt tears prick at her eyes "Ino..h..he IN PAIN INO" Sakura yelled at her friend Ino looked to see her friend crying she hugged Sakura "it's going to be okay Sakura".

(I am skipping this and moving on to the bit were Naruto and Sakura are after Sasuke and the sand siblings)

Sakura was beyond pissed she was going to shave Sasuke stupid hair when she see him and to top all of this off Kakash summand a dog to lead the way she argued with the annoying fare ball it also tried to bite her tail she almost killed it if Naruto didn't hold her back in the end Naruto accidently touched her barest she took her anger out on him which led to a quite dog who saw what Sakura could do and a bruised Naruto and kind of happy Sakura.

"Naruto we need to harry" Sakura spoke with concern she could of told them that she already knew where Gaara was but she wasn't going to tell them that she kind of hehe..he.. slept with him.

"Sakura don't worry we will get there" they speeded off.

(Gaara and dickhead a.k.a Sas-gay)

"UCHIHA I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO NERA HER" Gaara roared (yeah he already in his beast form).

They both fought for some time until Sasuke was thrown ageist a tree "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BASTARD CHA" Sakura pouched Sasuke pretty little face in to a tree (more pretty beat up face hehehe)

"Ah Sakura come to save the demon"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT"

"Aw I am sorry monster" Sasuke smirked

"Don't call him that ether Uchiha-teme" Sakura growled

"No more games Sakura come with me and you will be happey"

"I don't love you Sasuke I love Gaara not you"

Sasuke growled he saw Gaara coming he garbed Sakura from behide and let her go when Gaara sand made contract with her.

Sakura eyes widen she looked in to Gaara eyes to see the same reaction he also had the look of anger for Sasuke "Gaara" Sakura last word before her world went blank.

(Some time later in Konoha hospital)

Sakura woke up in a white room _"am I in heaven" _**"I don't think so do you always say that when you wake up in a white room"**.

"Sakura-chan your awake" she looked to see Naruto

"Naruto were Gaara and Sasuke"

"Sasuke in the other room and Gaara left for Suna after the fight ended"

"Oh" Sakura said sadly did he leave thinking she didn't want anything to do with him because he accidently hit her ageist a tree.

Naruto saw his friend in stress "he also left you this Sakura-chan" Naruto put it on the tray in front of her and left "I will come see you later Sakura-chan".

Sakura looked to see a choler she picked it up the bell was made of gold sand the fabric that held it was red ribbon she shook the bell and it rang she saw the kanji for love engraved in red on the bell she could feel his chakra in it to just like the necklace she gave him Sakura smiled and tied the choler around her neck "thank you Gaa-kun".

* * *

**SFT- cute is it not (sigh) I wise my man got me something**

**Gaara-hey so do I come back to see Sakra or not**

**SFT-you will never know review now and find out on this week or next week I don't know when ever I write it people on Love you my Neko **


	11. Chapter 11

**SFT-Well here is the chapter I was going to put in**

**Gaara-YEAH I AM IN IT (Gaara was jumping up and down)**

**SFT-(rolls eyes)OOC much (hits Gaara over the head) stop being happy and talk**

**Gaara-fine SFT does not own Naruto**

* * *

(Three months later)

Sakura ran through the forest with Naruto.

"Ah reminded me why we doing this again" Sakura looked towards Naruto for a answer

"Look Sakura-chan I know you hate Sasuke but we have to get him back"

"Agh you owe me big time for this"

Yes Sasuke ran off to get raped by the transgender freak Oro-bitch _"basted I am gone kill him when I get a hold of him thanks to him I had to wake-up at 3am why couldn't he run away at 12pm" _**"I agree on that one stupid chicken butt"**

Shikamamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji were with them but they stayed behide to fight some sound nins Sakura went with them because she was medic she was training under lady Tsunade (yeah I made her train under Tsunade early)

(I am skipping to the bit were Naruto running away to get Sasuke and on to the bit were Gaara is about to show up in Lee fight)

Sakura glared at the white hair dude.

"Look here old man"

"My name is Kimimaro" the guy growled out though clenched teeth

"What ever I don't care you are begin to piss me off just stand aside so I can make my way to Sasuke so I can kill him for making me come here" Sakura could no longer take standing near Lee if she hears the 'power of youth' one my time she strangle him with it.

"Don't worry my cherry blossom the power of youth will help us"

You know what fuck Sasuke Sakura was about to kill Lee she was in the middle of stabbing him until the white hair dude felt like he didn't like being ignored.

"Are you two finished"

Sakura sighed got ready for the fight Lee attacked first he kicked Kimimaro he just dodged it whiles Sakura was examining her nails.

"God I don't get paid much for this" she mutated.

**"We don't get paid shit"**

_"Your right we should quit and move to Sand"_

**"Yeah and marry Gaara have two kids one boy and one girl bout with cat eras and tail"**

_"God stop planning ahead"_

**"Doesn't hart to do so"**

_"Just stop talking we have to see if Lee dies"_

Lee was sent flaying to the ground Kimimaro pulled his hand back the wearied ass bone sharp thing came out he got ready to kill Lee when Sakura ran forward to stop him.

"Oh crap oh carp I am coming Lee" before Sakura could help sand shoot up and when around Lee protecting him from Kimimiaro attack.

Sakura heart stopped _"they is one person I know that could control sand" _**"he is backkkk~" inner said in a sing song voice **Sakura turned just to see Gaara

"The allies of the leaf are here" Gaara said he had his arms crossed over his chest Sakura almost fainted at the sight (god that sight could make any girl faint or drool)

"Gaara" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him

"Hello blossom" Gaara then turned his jade eyes on Kimimaro "get ready" he said to Sakura.

"Okay" she nodded her head and stood in a fighting pose getting ready for battle.

Gaara used his sand and Kimimaro used well his bone thing power. Gaara sent sand after him whiles Sakura flipped over Gaara and sent kunai's Kimimaro he dodge both things

"Stand still you ass" Sakura growled out she was getting pissed that this guy kept dodging there attacks.

"Sakura I have a plan" Gaara spoke beside her he then whispered the plan in her era Sakura nodded her head using her tail to get a kunai out of her pouch she flipped it in the air and court it with her hand because that's how she rolls. Sakura ran forward using her kunai to deflect the bone needles that were thrown at her she then used her kunai to push ageist his bone blade (god have many bones dose this guy have).

"Ahh you are so annoying" Sakura growled out then she pushed chakra in to her hand to push his blade away from her face her kunai was about to break when Kimimaro felt sand around him he looked over his shoulder to see the sand nin holding his hand up.

"Your finished" (god he hot even if you're about to die he says things that sound so sexy) Gaara closed his hand a cracking sound could be heard and blood came out (yeah I killed him like that because well I don't give crap how he dies).

"God I thought I was finished there" Sakura spoke then she felt strong arms around her.

"I won't let that happen" Gaara whispered to her.

"I missed you"

"And I missed you too" he then kissed her fist time in three months. They left to see if Naruto has got Sasuke back like Sakura cared the little bitch could burn in hell for all she cared.

(Back in the Leaf)

Sakura hugged Gaara tighter "I don't want you to go" It's been one week since the mission to get Sasuke Naruto tried to get him back but couldn't Gaara and his sibling stayed in the village since then ever moment Gaara spent with Sakura they spent one last night together yesterday but now in the morning they were going back to the Sand Village.

"Do not worry my Neko we will meet again" he wiped away the tear that was coming from her eye.

"Yeah I know but it still harts" she sniffed until Gaara tickled her era she giggled at the feeling.

"I promise you we will meet again and then we will never be separated and I will also find you with the bell you wear around your neck" he touched the bell then he kissed her one last time before leaving with his sibling. Sakura looked until she could not see them anymore.

Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto "I already miss him".

"Don't look so down Sakura-chan I know Gaara will keep his promise besides we have to trine to get Sasuke back"

Sakura rolled her eyes "you mean you want to get Sasuke back not me he can get raped by Oro-bitch for all I cared" and with that she walked off to the hokage tower.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan what if I get raped trying to get him back" Naruto ran after Sakura

She could not help but think what the years will show.

* * *

**SFT-Well that is the end of the story I know it wasn't much but I planning on doing a sequel and you never know they may be a little Gaara running around in it you know what I am saying **

**Gaara-so they will be more show time for me **

**SFT-yeah I can't have a story without my favourite red-head now can I but people review **


End file.
